Phasmic
|} WIP Phasmic is the restless spirit of a TrickWing, back from the grave to get revenge on his killer. However, since he's a ghost and can do cool ghost stuff now, he's trying to put it off for as long as possible before finally getting tired of his "unlife" and putting himself to rest. Phasmic belongs to MewtwoLucario. If you use him without her permission, she will send him to haunt you forever! Appearance Before his death, Phasmic was a lithe, flexible TrickWing, constantly stalking around with a mischievous grin on his face. His scales were a shade of blue so dark they were almost black, while his underscales, horns, and claws were a similar shade of dark green. The membranes of Phasmic's wings and frills were also an almost-black shade of dark red. His eyes were a bright, eerie shade of green, often seeming to glow in dim light. Part of his right horn was broken off, and there were several scars and a few rips in his wings from battles that he managed to survive. Phasmic generally wore little, except for a black leather belt with a silver buckle and a scabbard for his sword. As a ghost, Phasmic's color scheme remained largely the same, except he is now paler and translucent. He only has one true eye; the right one fell out after he died and he just has a socket there now (but he can still see out of it). His eye and eye socket actually glow now and are solely green, the exact same color as his eyes when he was alive. The scales, skin, and muscles rotted off of a large part of the right side of his face, and you can now see his skull in that section. Phasmic has several large, open holes in his body from where the scales and stuff rotted off of those places, exposing his bones. His scars that he had when alive are still there, but they're largely overshadowed by the holes. Speaking of scars, he has a really big, really deep one on his neck, which is reminiscent of how his killer killed him (by slitting his throat). He is missing quite a few teeth, not that he needs the ones he has left anymore. Phasmic's left wing, right arm, and the end of his tail were cut off by his killer. To replace them, he scavenged those parts from other TrickWing corpses and (rather poorly) sewed them to his body; because of his careless stitching, they fall off on a regular basis and he never bothers to stitch them more carefully when he sews them back on. Phasmic's replacement arm is pale red with a pale yellow frill and pale pinkish-purple claws, the pinky of which is missing. His replacement wing is pale purple with pale lime green membranes and a pale silver claw. His replacement tail is pale grey and goes to a pale bright red, meaning that the dragon he scavenged it off of was an animus. Around Phasmic's back right ankle is a silver clamp, which is connected to a metal ball by a chain. Matching clamps with long, flowing chains are around his left arm, neck, and left ankle, though they don't connect to anything. He wears a grey, slightly ripped-up hooded cloak; the hood is often over his head, so you can generally only see the glow of his eyes and his big grin. No one knows where he got these things from, not even him. He just says that he "came back" with them. Like his body, his shackles and cloak are all translucent. Powers and Abilities Since he's a ghost, Phasmic is capable of doing what you'd likely expect a ghost to be able to do. He can pass through solid objects, but can also become solid at will. Being solid allows the living to see and hear him, but while non-solid, he can only be seen and heard by other ghosts. He can also turn living dragons non-solid, but only so long as they're in contact with him. Phasmic can communicate telepathically with other ghosts, as well as with living dragons that he trusts. This is NOT the same as a NightWing's mind-reading; he can only hear mortal thoughts when they're directly thought at him, as if they were words being spoken to him. It also works both ways, unlike a NightWing's telepathy. Phasmic can use telekinesis, and it's probably the ability he uses the most. He can easily lift things that are smaller or the same size as him; larger objects are either harder or impossible to lift. Phasmic can emit a very loud, glass-shattering shriek, which he calls the Wail of Despair. It is so named because it's an exact repeat of the scream he let out when he was killed. It can make others go deaf for a short period of time, and it also gives off sound waves which blow others back. However, the Wail is extremely energy consuming and takes a long while to recharge, so he tries to only use it when he absolutely has to. Phasmic can shoot ectoplasm from his talons, and even breathe it out as if it was fire. This Plasm Power, as he calls it, is only harmful to other ghosts; against the living, it's just very, very slightly toxic (not strong enough to kill someone, but it may make them feel weak and tired for a few days). Phasmic is capable of possessing living creatures and, for a short amount of time, dragons. (He prefers to call it Overshadowing, because "possessing" sounds too creepy to him.) While Overshadowing someone or something, he can't use his own powers, but does gain the abilities of that dragon or animal. You can tell if he's Overshadowing an animal because its eyes will turn the same soulless, glowing green color as his, and it can talk in his voice; as for dragons, their voices will just get a little more echo-y. Phasmic can transform the lower half of his body (from the waist down) into a ghostly tail. When this happens, his legs disappear, and his replacement tail becomes the ghostly tail. The shackle around his right ankle also vanishes, but the one with the ball-and-chain is relocated to near the end of his ghostly tail. WIP Personality If you ever have to describe Phasmic in one word, use "prankster", because that's exactly what he is. If he has any malicious intent, it's definitely very small; he much rather prefers laughing at how stupid mortals are instead of killing them. Speaking of which, he has something of an iron-clad rule set for himself, which states that he can't kill anyone. Tyrant queens, prison guards, homicidal maniacs named Johnny, he doesn't allow himself to kill them. This is most likely due to his extreme hatred of murderers, and he'd freak out if he ever became the very thing that he hates most. Phasmic gets a real kick out of teasing the living. He has a whole book filled with jokes, riddles, puzzles, tricks, pranks, and more, and is even writing new entries to this day. If you're one of his new victims, he'll start out with small stuff, such as moving around objects or opening and closing doors at random. Mortals that he's been targeting for a while will get the "full-on haunting experience" on a regular basis - waking up to find your furniture floating in mid-air is just one example of what his "regulars" experience. After teasing, he'll generally reveal himself and shake your talons, thanking you for your "participation" and saying that he'll "see you again sometime". WIP History WIP Relationships *'Spiritcaller:' "Spirit's the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter. I've raised her since she was barely even a hatchling, and frankly, I'm pretty irked at her real parents for abandoning her like that! I mean, so what if she's got a wing deformity? She's still a dragon, and definitely one of the better ones out there! Sure, she can be a little headstrong and a bit of a show-off, but we've been there for each other for the past nine or so years, and I know for a fact that she'll always come through in the end." *'Voiceless:' "Voiceless is a great guy! He's real sturdy and pretty smart and nice; definitely one of the 'gentle giant' types. I like how he always says what's on his mind - literally, haha! As for his 'Speaker' or whatever he calls it? Ugh...I swear, if there was an award for most annoying voice on the planet, the Speaker would take home the grand prize. But, annoying Speakers aside, Voiceless is just really cool and fun to be around. He always beats me in arm-wrestling, but, y'know, whatever. It's probably kinda my fault, too; even before dying, I never really was the buffest dragon around." WIP Featured In WIP Trivia *Phasmic's name comes from phasmophobia, which is the fear of ghosts. *Phasmic technically falls into the poltergeist category of ghost, since he likes causing trouble and pulling pranks. *Phasmic's voice echoes a bit. Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Content (MewtwoLucario) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+